dream_stars_precurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream!☆Stars Precure
Dream!☆Stars Precure (ドリーム!☆スターズプリキュア Dorīmu!☆Sutāzu Purikyua) is the fan made book series based off Prettycure, a magical girl series produced by Toei Animations about girl power and that you can do anything you want to do, etc. The Book is only on Wattpad at the time but soon to be on Fanfic.net! The link to the first chapter of the Wattpad book is here: https://www.wattpad.com/470222626-dream-☆stars-precure-cure-sensation%27s-bloom-and. The book is still being updated, as in edited and added on to! Feel free to take a look around the Wikia! Cures Maeda Ayami-Is the main Cure is Dream!☆Stars Precure. Her theme color is Pink and White. She has a mother, Maeda Masami, and no father since he died when she was little. Ayami also has brother, Maeda Hideaki. Ayami is known as the cheerful and overjoyed Cure is this season! Nishimura HonokaNishimura Honoka-Honoka is known as the Loyal and Intelligent Cure. She lives with her mother, Nishimura Hitomi and father, Nishimura Haru. Honoka's theme color is Navy Blue and Sky Blue. Oshiro Chiasa-Chiasa is known as the Courageous and Hyper Cure. She lives with her butler, Yamazaki Isamu. Her parents, Oshiro Asuka and Oshiro Tsubasa are always busy with their work to spend time with Chiasa so they live in different houses. Chiasa's theme color is Yellow, Orange, and White. Miyamoto Natsumi-Natsumi is known as the Precure of Wild Spirits, which is where she gets her name, Cure Spirit! Natsumi's parents haven't been identified but her "half-brother" has been identified as Hiroko, the Cure's enemy at the beginning of Dream!☆Stars Precure. Natsumi's theme color is Green. Villains Hiroko- Hiroko is the first Villain to appear in [[Dream!☆Stars Precure|Dream!☆'''Stars Precure]]. He has dark purple hair and red eyes. His half-sister is said to be Natsumi. His past isn't yet revealed. He is mean and doesn't like to talk unless he wants to say something to hurt someone (his sister). Hiroko is also very sensitive. Yuri- Yuri is the second Villain to appear in [[Dream!☆Stars Precure|Dream!☆'Stars Precure]]. She has dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. She has no siblings. Her father is king Sombre, her mother is not yet revealed. She is controlled by her father and get's 'small breaks' from time to time where she's not controlled and is free, usually lasting a day. She laughs and makes fun of Hiroko and calls him weak. She is mean and is very sensitive. She loves to toy with people, including Hiroko. When she's not being controlled she's a whole different person and is basically Hiroko's friend. Clovear- Clovear is a mysterious boy with green hair and green eyes. He wears a hoodie to cover his face partially. He is soon to be the third villain in Dream!☆Stars Precure'. '''He likes to make fun of people and sticks his tongue out when makes a joke about someone (mostly Yuri). Barielle- UNKNOWN Rokuro- UNKNOWN *more villains to come* Fairies Eri-Eri is the main fairy and only fairy to have appeared in Dream!☆Stars Precure. Eri's homeplace was taken over by King Sombre and his evil minions. Eri was sent to earth to retrieve the Precure and get her planet back! Eri can be mistaken as a bunny. Minor Characters Queen Feroce- The queen of the Planet Charmant, which is now taken over by King Sombre and his minions and now known as Planet Enfer. Kohaku- A mysterious boy who appears on the ground when Ayami and Honoka find him. He has white and black hair and neon green eyes. Plot Maeda Ayami a normal girl finds a strange looking animal while on her way to her friend Honoka's house. She loses the animal and continues on her journey. She gets her friend and finds the creature and starts to run toward it. She catches it and figures out where and what the creature was the creatures name turns out to be Eri. Soon they find a Despair, a creature that terrorises Tokyo. Ayami and Honoka become warriors called Precure! Soon they meet another Precure known as Cure Radiant aka the famous pop-star Oshiro Chiasa! One day while losing to Hiroko the girls meet another Precure called Cure Spirit! She clams Hiroko as her brother and chases him away. The Precure must get Planet Charmant back to normal and defeat their enemies while saving Hiroko, Nastumi's brother! Official Art